Liberty is calling
by Favashi
Summary: Ein wildes, unbezwingbares Land. Sieben Sarmatische Ritter. Ein letzter Auftrag. Eine Jägerin. Und eine schwere Entscheidung.
1. Hinweise

Genre: Drama, Schmerz/Trost. aber: auch Liebe und Freundschaft.

Charaktere: OC: die Jägerin. Namen werdet ihr erfahren. Leider gehören mir die anderen Charaktere nicht :/

Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte, sondern schreibe sie für mich und andere "King Arthur"-Fans.

FSK: 18

Ich versuche, regelmäßig daran zu arbeiten...

Die Sprache, in der Dagonet und die Jägerin sprechen, basiert auf meiner eigenen Fantasie, da leider keine Textquellen über die Sprache des Heimatvolkes der beiden vorliegen.

Über Kritik und Lob oder Anregungen, Tipps oder sonstiges würde ich mich freuen.

Natürlich werde ich versuchen, Euren Wünschen dann nachzukommen!

Ruuuuuuuuss! Und möge der Wind stets mit Euch sein..


	2. Prolog

_Ein kalter Wind erfasste sie und ließ sie schaudern.  
Sie zog den Mantel enger um ihre schmalen Schultern und duckte sich ein wenig tiefer in das Gebüsch, um dem Wind nicht viel Angriffsfläche zu bieten.  
Ihr war kalt und sie hatte Hunger.  
Sie hob die Hände an den Mund und hauchte warme Luft gegen sie.  
Aber es half nichts.  
Sie brauchte unbedingt etwas zu essen.  
Ihre Hände umklammerten den langen Bogen.  
Mit den Augen suchte sie den Wald nach Beute ab.  
Nichts.  
Keine Geräusche, keine Spuren.  
Das junge Mädchen stand auf und verließ ihren Posten.  
Sie wollte gerade gehen, als sie ein Geräusch hörte.  
Es war so leise, dass sie erst glaubte, es überhört zu haben.  
Sie hockte sich hin, legte einen Pfeil in die Sehne.  
Wartete.  
Lauschte.  
Dann sah sie eine Bewegung im Busch.  
Sie zielte und schoss den Pfeil ab.  
Es raschelte abermals und dann war es still.  
Sie stand auf und ging zu dem Busch.  
Vor ihren Füßen lag ein Kaninchen.  
Das Mädchen hob es auf und drehte sich um.  
Ihre Eltern würden stolz auf sie sein.  
Sie stieß einen kurzen Pfiff aus und sprang auf ihr Pferd.  
Dann wandten sie sich um und ritten in die Richtung, in der ihr Dorf stand…_

Es war dunkel.  
Der helle Vollmond wurde gelegentlich von einer vorbeiziehenden Wolke verdeckt.  
In der Ferne war das Rufen einer Eule zu hören.  
Der Wald erstreckte sich über einen weiten Teil des Landes und nun lag er still und bedrohlich dort.  
Der Wind trug ein paar geflüsterte Worte zu der einsamen jungen Frau, die sich im Wald verborgen hatte.  
Aber waren es Worte?  
Der Wind flüsterte ihr oft etwas zu.  
Weit war sie gewandert.  
Sehr weit.  
Sehr lange.  
Und trotzdem hatte sie ihn nie gefunden.  
Ihren Seelengefährten.  
Aber sie wusste, dass sie ihn eines Tages finden würde.  
Eines Tages.  
Sie hoffte, dass dieser Tag bald kommen würde, denn sonst würde diese große schwarze Leere, die tief in ihr brodelte sie verschlingen…  
Regungslos stand sie da.  
Nichts rührte sich.  
Prüfend ließ sie ihren scharfen Blick über das weite, leicht hügelige Gebiet wandern, das sich vor ihr erstreckte.  
Doch sie konnte nichts Auffälliges entdecken.  
Auch hören konnte sie nichts, was bedrohlich werden konnte.  
Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass alles in Ordnung sein würde, erlaubte sie sich, sich einmal durchzustrecken.  
Seit Tagen war sie den mysteriösen Gestalten gefolgt und hatte sie beobachtet.  
Wollte herausfinden, was sie hier zu suchen hatten.  
Doch sie war aus den Gesprächsfetzen nicht schlau geworden.  
Zwar verstand sie deren Sprache, aber der Wind konnte trügen…  
Plötzlich hörte sie das leise Schlagen von Metall auf anderes Metall.  
Sofort stand sie wieder regungslos an ihrem Platz und lauschte.  
Dann hörte sie schwaches Hufgetrappel, das sich ihr näherte.  
Ihr Blick huschte abermals über die Landschaft.  
Doch noch immer konnte sie nichts Auffälliges entdecken.  
Sicherheitshalber zog sie sich ein Stück zurück und kletterte geschickt und leise einen Baum hoch.  
Von hier oben hatte sie eine gute Sicht über das Gelände und dann konnte sie in der Ferne etwas erkennen.  
Der Vollmond war mittlerweile wieder aus einer Wolke hervorgekommen und erhellte die Landschaft.  
Der Wind wehte nun ein bisschen stärker und jetzt trug er leise gesprochene Worte zu ihr herüber.  
Sie konnte drei Stimmen ausmachen.  
Männer.  
Auf Pferden.  
In Rüstungen.  
Aber waren es die Männer, denen sie gefolgt war?


	3. I

Heute war der Himmel von dicken grauen Wolken bedeckt, die sichtlich viel Regen versprachen.  
Der Wind war kalt und zerrte an ihnen.  
Die Wege, auf denen sie ritten waren matschig und rutschig.  
Es war im Gesamten ein sehr unerfreuliches Wetter.  
„Was machen wir eigentlich wieder auf dieser gottverlassenen Insel?", fragte ein kräftiger, etwas kleinerer Mann mit einer tiefen, grollenden Stimme.  
Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er es zutiefst missbilligte, wieder in Britannien zu sein.  
„Bors…", versuchte ihn ein anderer Mann mit blondem schulterlangem Haar und einem 3-Tage-Bart zu beruhigen.  
„Was ist?! Seit 20 Jahren kämpfen wir nun schon im Auftrag Roms!", entrüstete sich Bors, wobei er das letzte Wort ausspuckte, so, als würde er einen faulen Apfel ausspucken.  
„Bors. Es ist doch nur noch dieser eine Auftrag.", sagte ein anderer Mann mit schwarzen Locken und zwei Schwertern auf dem Rücken.  
„Das haben sie uns beim letzten auch schon gesagt.", murrte sein Freund.  
Schweigend ritten die sechs Männer weiter ins Landesinnere, wobei sie sich immer wieder verstohlen umblickten.  
Plötzlich ertönte der Schrei eines Falken über ihnen und drei der Männer hoben den Kopf gen Himmel.  
„Tristans verdammter Vogel! Wenn er nicht aufpasst, werde ich ihn zum Abendbrot verputzen", knurrte Bors.  
Er war wirklich schlecht gelaunt.  
Dann sahen die Männer einen einzelnen Reiter auf sie zu kommen.  
Der Reiter hielt neben dem Mann an, der an deren Spitze ritt.  
Ein Mann mit schwarzen Locken, einem entschlossenen Blick, der dem Betrachter augenblicklich deutlich machte, dass dieser Mann für seine Männer alles tun würde und für seine Sache lebte.  
Ein Mann, der vor Entschlossenheit, Stärke und Kampfgeist geradezu strotzte. Einem Mann, der den Namen Arthorius oder einfach nur Arthur trug.  
„Arthur. Die Pikten scheinen sich zurückgezogen zu haben. Jedenfalls sprechen die Spuren dort drüben hinter dem Hügel für sich. Allerdings… haben wir einen Schatten.", sagte der Mann, auf dessen Arm nun der Falke landete.  
Er trug einen schwarzen Lederhelm, hatte wie sein Anführer lange schwarze Haare, die ihm zottelig auf die Schultern fielen.  
Vorne hatte er zwei geflochtene Zöpfe und seine Augen blickten immer wieder prüfend in die Umgebung.  
„Einen Schatten?", wiederholte Arthur ungläubig.  
Sein Freund und Waffenbruder nickte leicht.  
Wie auf Geheiß erschien auf dem Hügel, der zu ihrer Linken lag, eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt.  
Auch die anderen hatten die Gestalt bemerkt.  
„Wer ist das?", wollte ein anderer dunkelhaariger Mann wissen.  
„Ein Späher.", sagte der Mann mit den zwei Schwertern auf dem Rücken.  
„Arthur. Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte jemand.  
„Wir werden mal sehen, was da los ist.", antwortete Arthur und trieb sein Pferd an. Die anderen sechs Männer folgten ihm und trieben ihre Pferde ebenfalls mit einem lauten „Ruuuuuuuuuuuss!" an.  
Aber als sie auf dem Hügel ankamen, war die Person verschwunden.  
„Aber…?", setzte der Blonde, den seine Freunde Gawain nannten, an.  
„Wie kann das sein?", fragte ein sprachloser Bors.  
„Lasst gut sein, Männer. Ich schlage vor, wir reiten in den kleinen Wald dort drüben und schlagen unser Lager auf.", ertönte die Stimme Arthurs.  
„Und Dagonet besorgt uns was zu essen.", grinste Bors und wandte sich seinem Freund zu.  
Doch Dagonet schwieg.  
Wie immer.  
Er redete kaum.  
Wenn man es genau nahm, redete er nie.  
Der kräftige, stille Mann mit den grau-blauen Augen blickte seinen Gefährten nur an.  
Im Schritt ritten die Ritter in den Wald hinein.  
Misstrauisch blickten sie sich um, mit der Vorstellung, dass der Wald sie hinterrücks angreifen würde.  
Dichtes grünes Blätterwerk umfing die Männer und schlagartig wurde es um sie herum dunkel.  
Suchend blickten sie sich um, ob sie irgendwo einen Feind oder dergleichen ausmachen konnten.  
Aber jeder von ihnen wusste, dass sie, sollten sie angegriffen werden oder in einen Hinterhalt laufen würden, vollkommen hilflos und orientierungslos sein würden.  
Die Bäume standen zu dicht, als das man sich vom Pferd aus verteidigen könnte. Man müsste also notgedrungen vom Pferd steigen und zu Fuß kämpfen.  
Doch noch blieb alles ruhig.  
Je tiefer sie in den Wald hineinritten, desto dunkler und dichter wurde das Blätterwerk.  
Wortlos ritten sie hintereinander her.  
Es schien, als wären sie eine Ewigkeit durch den Wald geritten.  
Gelangweilt schaute Bors von links nach rechts und stieß die Luft aus.  
Er öffnete den Mund, um Tristan etwas zuzuflüstern, als plötzlich etwas an ihm im Gebüsch vorbeihuschte.  
Sein Pferd wieherte und fing an zu bocken.  
Tristan, der hinter Bors ritt, musste aufpassen, dass er nicht vom Pferd fiel.  
Er warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu, doch Bors sagte laut: „Da ist etwas."  
„Wo?", fragte Lancelot, der Mann mit den zwei Schwertern.  
„Dort, im Gebüsch. Ich sage euch, da war was!"  
„Da ist nichts.", sagte Galahad und stocherte mit seinem Schwert in dem Busch herum, auf den Bors zeigte.  
„Steig wieder auf, Bors.", befahl Arthur und die Männer setzten sich wieder in Bewegung.  
Nach einer weiteren Stunde hatten sie eine kleine Lichtung auf einem kleinen Hügel erreicht, die ihnen genug Platz bot, um die Pferde zu versorgen, ein kleines Feuer zu machen, zu schlafen und trotzdem einen halbwegs passablen Überblick über die Landschaft zu haben.  
Mittlerweile war es dämmerig geworden.  
Bors, Gawain und Galahad sorgten für das Feuer, Lancelot kümmerte sich um die Pferde, Arthur ging im Kopf mögliche Verteidigungsstrategien durch und Tristan überwachte das Gebiet.

Dagonet ging auf die Jagd, mit dem Auftrag etwas zu erlegen.  
Aber hauptsächlich, um allein zu sein.  
Er war schon immer ein einsamer Wolf gewesen.  
Er liebte es allein zu sein.  
Dann fühlte er sich wirklich frei.  
Nicht, dass er es nicht genoss unter Arthorius zu dienen, aber er bevorzugte die Einsamkeit.  
Auch auf Festen, war er allein.  
Während seine Gefährten von Frauen umschwärmt wurden, stand er in einer dunklen Ecke und beobachtete alles.  
Zwar hatten einige Frauen versucht, mit ihm zu flirten, doch er hatte ihnen schnell klar gemacht, dass er keine Interesse hatte.  
Leise streifte er durch den Wald, suchte nach Spuren von Tieren.  
Doch irgendwie fand er keine.  
Etwas raschelte im Gebüsch. Dagonet verharrte reglos und lauschte.  
Doch nichts geschah.  
Dagonet duckte sich noch tiefer, rutsche mit der Hand weg und dann stach ihn etwas in die Hand.  
Stechender Schmerz fuhr seinen Arm hinauf und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hob er die Hand und sah, dass ein großer Stachel in seiner Handfläche steckte. Vorsichtig nahm er den Stachel zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen der linken Hand und versuchte ihn herauszuziehen.  
Doch es tat noch mehr weh.  
Leise stieß er einen Fluch aus. Wieder raschelte etwas.  
Dieses Mal hinter ihm.  
Mit der linken Hand ergriff er sein Schwert und wirbelte herum.  
Vor ihm stand eine Gestalt.  
Eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt.  
Dagonet war bereit dafür zu kämpfen.  
Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper war angespannt.  
Sie trug einen schwarzen Umhang.  
Einen imposanten Bogen samt Köcher trug sie auf dem Rücken.  
Dagonet atmete schwer.  
Ihm wurde etwas schummerig zu Mute.  
Mit langsamen, lautlosen Schritten kam sie auf ihn zu.  
Doch die Gestalt machte keine Anstalten ihn anzugreifen.  
Er wich etwas zurück, stolperte und fiel dabei auf seinen Hintern.  
Der Schmerz, der daraufhin in seiner Hand explodierte, ließ ihn Sternchen sehen. Benommen ließ er das Schwert fallen.  
Die Gestalt war jetzt genau über ihm.  
Sie beugte sich zu ihm herab.  
Als Dagonet hoch blickte und in ihr Gesicht sah, war er überrascht…

Sie sah, wie die Ritter auf sie zu kamen.  
Die Umhänge flatterten im Wind.  
Und die Hufe der Pferde ließen den Boden erbeben.  
Die Kapuze tief in das Gesicht gezogen, drehte sie sich um und lief im Laufschritt, der für ihr Volk üblich war, dem Wald entgegen.  
Hier kletterte sie auf einen Baum und verharrte regungslos.  
Sie sah, wie die Männer stehen blieben und sich umblickten.  
Ein dünnes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.  
Jetzt kamen die Männer auf sie zu.  
Langsam ritten sie in den Wald hinein und schauten sich immer wieder um.  
Immer noch regungslos hockte sie auf einem dicken Ast und beobachtete sie genauer.  
Der eine, mit den schwarzen Locken und dem roten Umhang schien ihr Anführer zu sein.  
Sein Blick war wild und entschlossen.  
Sie erinnerte sich daran, seinen Namen irgendwo schon einmal gehört zu haben. Irgendetwas mit Arth oder so.  
Hinter ihm ritt ein Mann mit zwei Schwertern auf dem Rücken.  
Auch er blickte sich immer wieder um.  
Dann folgte ein kräftiger Hüne.  
Er war der einzige, der sich nicht umblickte.  
Starr schaute er geradeaus.  
Er trug eine nietenbesetzte Weste, darunter ein Lederhemd.  
An seiner linken Seite hing ein langes Schwert und auf der rechten Seite befand sich ein Bogen und ein Köcher.  
Hinter ihm ritt ein kleiner, kräftiger Mann.  
Er sah gelangweilt aus.  
Ihm folgte ein Mann mit einem Falken auf dem Arm.  
Seine Haltung und Blicke verrieten ihr, dass er ein erfahrener Späher war.  
Dahinter ritt ein Mann mit schwarzen Locken.  
Und als letzter ritt ein blonder Mann, mit einem Dreitagebart.  
Sie musterte die Männer.  
Sie alle waren kampferprobt und galten als die Besten.  
Sie überlegte, ob sie die Männer einer kleinen Probe unterziehen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen, wusste sie doch, dass sich hier irgendwo Pikten versteckt hielten.  
Also sprang sie wie eine Katze vom Baum herab und machte sich einen kleinen Spaß daraus, die Ritter zu erschrecken.  
Sie raschelte geschickt durch das Gebüsch, den Bogen nahm sie in die Hand, da er sich in dem Geäst verfangen konnte.  
Sie hörte ein Pferd wiehern.  
Die Jägerin blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen und beobachtete.  
Der kräftige Mann versuchte vergeblich seine Gefährten davon zu überzeugen, dass dort im Gebüsch etwas sei.  
Doch als auch die anderen immer wieder sagten, dass dort nichts gewesen sei, gab er endlich Ruhe und die Männer setzten sich wieder in Bewegung.  
Leise folgte sie ihnen auf den Hügel, wo sie beschlossen, das Lager aufzuschlagen. Sie suchte sich einen hohen Baum aus, der nicht weit entfernt von ihnen stand, einen guten Überblick bot und trotzdem genug Deckung gab, dass sie nicht von unten gesehen werden konnte.  
Sie kramte aus ihrer kleinen Tasche, die neben kleinen Reparaturwerkzeugen, diversen Lederbändern, Pfeilspitzen, jede Menge Heilkräuter und dergleichen beinhaltete, einen Apfel heraus.  
Die Tasche hatte ihr in manch brenzliger Situation das Leben gerettet.  
Außerdem kannte sie sich mit Heilpflanzen sehr gut aus, weshalb sie in ihrer Heimat oft auch die Kräuterjägerin genannt wurde.  
Sie lauschte.  
Vereinzelt waren Vögel zu hören oder die Männer lachten.  
Leise halbierte sie den Apfel, steckte die andere Hälfte säuberlich weg und aß die eine. Sie hörte, wie sich jemand ihr näherte.  
Neugierig blickte sie nach unten.  
Es war der Hüne.  
Mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck schlich der Krieger durch den Wald.  
Er trug einen Bogen bei sich.

‚Ein einsamer Wolf auf der Suche nach Beute…' dachte sie.

Er ging weiter, duckte sich, schlich weiter, duckte sich wieder.  
Neugierig folgte sie ihm.  
Leise schwang sie sich von dem Ast auf dem sie saß und versteckte sich im Gebüsch.  
Als es raschelte, verharrte sie reglos.  
Der schwarze Umhang verbarg sie glücklicherweise vor seinen Blicken.  
Sie war mittlerweile so nah an ihm dran, dass sie ihn riechen konnte.  
Auch er hatte sich hingekniet, schien aber in etwas hineingegriffen zu haben. Schnell kletterte sie auf den Baum neben ihr.  
Sie hörte, wie er fluchte.  
Vorsichtig wagte sie einen Blick nach unten: Er hatte einen Stachel in der Hand sitzen.  
Einen Jagdstachel.  
Einen Stachel, wie sie früher benutzte, um Hirsche zu erlegen.  
Aber den hier hatte sie nicht gelegt...  
Da sie wusste, dass solche Stachel häufig mit einem Gift getränkt waren, sprang sie kurzerhand wieder herunter.  
Der Ritter griff mit seiner linken Hand nach seinem Schwert und wirbelte zu ihr herum.  
Er sah sie an.  
Sie sah ihn an.  
Seine Augen faszinierten sie.  
Noch immer stand er ihr mit erhobenem Schwert gegenüber.  
Warum?  
Sie wollte ihn nicht angreifen.  
Hätte sie ihn töten wollen, dann wäre dies schon geschehen.  
Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu.  
Einen Schritt.  
Zwei Schritte.  
Er wich zurück, blinzelte und dann fiel er hin.  
Das Gift schien schneller zu wirken.  
Die junge Jägerin ging weiter auf den Ritter zu.  
Schließlich stand sie vor ihm, er sah sie an.  
Seine grau-blauen Augen waren hart.  
Die Jägerin streifte sich die Kapuze ab, kniete sich vor ihm hin und nahm seine Hand in ihre.  
Der Stachel steckte ungefähr 2cm tief in der Hand.  
Sie sah ihn an, sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren und dann zog sie den Stachel mit einem Ruck heraus.  
Zähne malmend und die Luft ausstoßend blickte der Hüne sie an.  
Noch immer hatten sie kein einziges Wort miteinander gesprochen.  
Sie deutete ihm, das Gift aus der Wunde herauszusaugen.  
Er hob die Hand an seinen Mund und tat dies.  
Dabei ließ er sie nicht aus den Augen.  
Sie holte ein schwarzes Tuch aus der Tasche, riss es in zwei und legte es auf ihre Beine.  
Dann nahm sie zwei Blätter zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen, zerrieb sie zu einer kleinen Kugel und dann drückte die Jägerin sie auf die Wunde, wickelte geschickt den Stoff drum herum.  
Noch immer sah sie der Unbekannte an und noch immer hatten sie kein Wort gesprochen.  
Sie erhob sich, nahm ihren Bogen und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
Der Hüne blickte sie immer noch misstrauisch und abweisend an.  
Doch er blieb still.  
Die Jägerin hatte etwas gehört.  
Ein leises Rascheln im Gebüsch, ein Schnaufen.  
Sie spannte den Bogen, wartete und dann zielte sie auf einen Busch, der etwas vor ihnen war.  
Ein kurzes Röhren war zu hören, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden.  
Zufrieden wandte sie sich dem Ritter zu, der sich erhob und zu dem Busch ging.  
Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er sah, was dort vor ihm lag.


	4. II

Vor ihm lag ein, durch einen gezielten Kopfschuss getöteter, junger Hirsch.  
Er drehte sich um, aber die Jägerin war verschwunden.  
Er schulterte den Hirsch und stampfte wieder zurück zu seinen Gefährten.  
Als Bors ihn erblickte, stürzte er auf ihn zu.  
Auch die anderen kamen neugierig.  
„Endlich. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste dich wieder suchen, weil du dich verlaufen hast!", grinste Bors.  
Sein Gefährte sah ihn an.  
Er schmiss den Hirsch auf den Boden und setzte sich.  
Galahad und Gawain machten sich daran, den Hirsch für die Abendmahlzeit vorzubereiten.  
„Was ist denn mit deiner Hand passiert?", fragte Gawain, als er sah, wie Dagonet sich über den Stoff strich.  
Doch er bekam keine Antwort.  
Wenn Dagonet etwas sagte kam dies einem großen Fest, wie einer Hochzeit oder Geburt gleich.  
Vorsichtig machte er den Stoff ab und erkannte zu seiner Überraschung, dass die Stelle, in der der Stachel gesteckt hatte, etwas taub war, aber nicht entzündet.  
Er wickelte ihn wieder rum und half den anderen beiden.  
Plötzlich stieß Tristan zu ihnen.  
Der ebenfalls stille Späher, der aber häufiger redete als Dagonet, setzte sich zu Arthur.  
„In der Gegend ist es ruhig. Keine Pikten. Allerdings werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass uns jemand verfolgt."  
„Danke, Tristan. Wir werden schon im Morgengrauen wieder aufbrechen.", antwortete Arthur.  
Gemeinsam setzten sie sich zu den anderen an das kleine Lagerfeuer und begannen zu essen.

Nicht weit entfernt von ihnen, hoch oben im Baum, saß die Jägerin und aß ihren Apfel.  
Im Morgengrauen also.  
Wieder stahl sich ein dünnes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.  
Wenn die nur wüssten…  
Mit tief ins Gesicht gezogener Kapuze fiel sie in ihren Dämmerschlaf, der es ihr erlaubte, alles in ihrer Umgebung wahrzunehmen, aber dennoch ihr Erholung und Ruhe brachte.  
Die Jägerin schreckte auf.  
Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
Leise nahm sie den Bogen in die Hand und lauschte.  
Jemand stand unter ihrem Baum.  
Als sie herunterblickte, sah sie, wie sich der kleine kräftige Mann erleichterte.  
Es war stockfinster, der Mond war wieder hinter einer der vielen Wolken verschwunden.  
Still kletterte sie einen Ast tiefer, schlang die Beine um den Ast und ließ sich kopfüber nach unten baumeln.  
Sofort stieg ihr der Geruch von Leder, Blut und gebratenem Fleisch in die Nase.  
Sie musterte ihn neugierig.  
Plötzlich drehte er sich um und sah sie an.  
Dann stieß der Mann einen erschrockenen Schrei aus.  
Sie hörte Schritte.  
Viele Schritte, die sich ihnen näherten.  
Keinen Augenblick später standen die anderen im Gebüsch hinter ihr.  
„Was ist los, Bors?", fragte der Blonde.  
Doch auch er sah eine Gestalt, die vor Bors aus dem Baum hing.  
Bors, der normalerweise nicht auf den Mund gefallen war, starrte die Unbekannte, die ihm vor der Nase hing immer noch an.  
„Bors!", rief jetzt ihr Anführer.  
Der Mann mit dem Lederhelm kam mit gespanntem Bogen auf sie zu.  
„Wer auch immer du sein mögest, komm von diesem Baum herunter!", sagte der Anführer mit dem roten Umhang.  
Sie kletterte aus dem Baum und ließ sich auf die Erde fallen.  
Die Kapuze saß noch immer tief in ihrem Gesicht.  
Die Jägerin warf einen Blick in die Runde der Männer: Der Anführer stand in der Mitte, rechts neben ihm der Mann mit den zwei Schwertern, links neben ihm der Mann mit dem Bogen, neben ihm der Mann mit dem Bart und der Hüne, den sie im Wald getroffen hatte, stand neben dem, mit den zwei Schwertern.  
Anscheinend warteten sie darauf, dass sie etwas sagte.  
Doch die Jägerin schwieg.  
Dann drehte sie sich ruckartig um und war mit einem Satz im Gebüsch verschwunden.  
Ein Pfeil wurde abgeschossen, sie hörte das Surren der Sehne und duckte sich.  
Der Pfeil flog an ihr vorbei, strich aber ihre Wange und hinterließ eine kleine Schramme.  
Sie sprang hoch, zog sich an dem Ast hoch und kletterte hinauf.  
Hier hockte sie und lauschte.  
Ihr Atem ging immer noch ruhig.  
Sie hörte, wie die Männer versuchten ihr zu folgen.  
Stolpernd bewegten sie sich vorwärts.  
Sie fluchten, als sie feststellten mussten, dass sie verschwunden war.  
„Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass da jemand ist!", sagte der Mann, der sich am Baum erleichtert hatte.  
„Du hast Recht gehabt, Bors.", entschuldigte sich ein anderer.  
„Kommt Männer. Zurück zum Lager.", sagte der Mann mit dem roten Umhang.  
Sie hört wie sechs Männer sich entfernten.  
Sechs.  
Wo war der Siebte?  
Sie warf einen Blick nach unten.  
Der Hüne stand ungefähr ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt.  
Wie hatte er sie gefunden?  
Spuren hatte sie kaum hinterlassen.  
Still und schweigend stand er da und blickte sich um.  
Dann sah er in den Baum, in dem sie sich versteckt hielt.  
Die Jägerin hielt die Luft an und drückte sich an den Stamm.  
Jetzt sah er sie direkt an.  
Bevor er sich umwandte, sagte er mit einer tiefen, rauen Stimme: „Skoande." [Danke.]  
Damit wandte er sich ab und ging.  
Noch immer stand sie regungslos an den Baumstamm gedrückt.  
Er hatte in ihrer Sprache gesprochen.  
Deshalb hatte er sie also gefunden.  
Sie musste lächeln. Sie wartete, bis sie nichts mehr hören konnte.  
Außer das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind.  
Sie setzte sich auf den Ast und dann saß sie wieder regungslos dort und wartete auf den Sonnenaufgang.

„Dagonet.", sagte Bors. Der Hüne sah ihn an.  
„Hör auf dich immer fortzuschleichen. Ich kann nicht immer dich suchen gehen.", scherzte Bors.  
Schweigend ging Dagonet zu seinem Platz und versuchte zu schlafen.  
Auch die anderen legten sich nieder und schliefen.  
Kurz bevor Dagonet einschlief, wanderten seine Gedanken kurz zu der Jägerin und über die Tat.  
Er schmunzelte.  
Dann schlief er ein.

Als der Morgen graute, brachen die Männer auf.  
Müde und etwas durchgefroren ritten sie durch den Wald, immer in Kampfbereitschaft.  
Vögel zwitscherten, der Himmel war grau und versprach kein gutes Wetter. Grummelnd folgten sie einem kleinen Waldweg.  
Jeder der Ritter hing in seinen eigenen Gedanken.  
Nebel kam auf.  
„Verfluchter Nebel.", grummelte Gawain.  
Die Mäntel eng um die Schultern geschlungen ritten sie auf dem Waldweg.  
Alle hatten schlecht geschlafen, wussten sie jetzt, dass sie verfolgt wurden.  
Arthur ritt wieder an der Spitze.  
Dabei dachte er über die Zeit nach, die er mit diesen treuen Rittern verbracht hatte. Viele Schlachten hatten sie gemeinsam geschlagen.  
Sie hatten zusammen gefeiert und gelitten.  
Dieses Band, das sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte war stärker als alles andere auf der Welt.  
Er wusste, dass jeder sein Leben für ihn geben würde und er würde sein Leben für das seiner Männer geben.  
Sein Schwert schlug ihm beim Reiten leicht gegen das Bein.  
Der Umhang lag ihm schwer auf den Schultern und der Helm kratzte.  
Schweigend ritten sie aus dem Wald heraus.  
Eine nebelige, graue und kalte Landschaft begrüßte die sieben Reiter.  
Die anderen nahmen jeweils rechts oder links von Arthur Stellung und schauten über die vor ihnen liegende Weite Britanniens.  
Endlose Weite.  
Eine Weite, die Freiheit versprach.  
Tristan ließ den Falken in die Lüfte steigen, mit einem Schrei erhob er sich in die Lüfte und verschwand zwischen den Wolken.  
Die Ritter sahen einander an und wie auf ein nicht hörbares Zeichen hin, galoppierten sie den Hügel hinab.  
Der kalte Wind umfing sie, ließ ihre Umhänge fliegen.  
Mit einem kräftigen „Ruuuuuuuuuuuss!" ritten sie voran.  
Der Falke zog seine Kreise über ihnen.  
Wassertropfen vom Gras trafen auf ihre Gesichter und die Männer waren sich einig: So musste sich Freiheit anfühlen.  
Wenn da nicht dieser eine Auftrag wäre...  
Auf dem anderen Hügel angekommen, machten sie halt.  
Vor ihnen zog sich ein Weg entlang, zu dem sie eben parallel hinter dem Hügel geritten waren.  
Auf den Gesichtern von Gawain, Galahad und Lancelot breitete sich ein Lachen aus. Denn das, was sie vor ihnen auf dem Weg sahen,  
war die Freiheit.


	5. III

Sie grinsten einander an.  
„Wie versprochen. Der Bischof reist an.", sagte Gawain.  
Seine Stimme zitterte leicht vor Aufregung.  
„Und bringt uns die Freiheit, Bors.", entgegnete Galahad und wandte sich Bors zu. Dieser hob den Kopf und sagte: „Ich kann sie schon beinahe riechen."  
„Und dir bringt er die Rückkehr nach Rom, Arthur."  
Die Männer sahen ihren Anführer an, doch er blickte nur auf den Wagen, der sich vor ihnen den Weg entlang bewegte, eskortiert von römischen Soldaten auf Pferden.  
Sie wussten, dass sie sich hier auf der anderen Seite des Hadrian Walls befanden. Im Land der Wilden und Pikten.  
Sie blieben noch oben auf dem Hügel stehen und genossen das Gefühl, schon heute Abend frei zu sein.  
Frei von Rom.  
Plötzlich fiel einer der Soldaten, die den Wagen begleiteten, vom Pferd. Augenblicklich brach ein Tumult aus.  
Hektische Rufe ertönten.  
Alarmiert sahen die Ritter sich um, konnten aber noch keinen Feind entdecken.  
Bis sich plötzlich eine Horde von wilden Kriegern einen Weg aus dem Wald bahnte und brüllend auf die Römer zulief.  
Da realisierten sie, dass sie die Nacht über direkt neben den Feinden genächtigt hatten.  
„Pikten!", rief Tristan und die Männer ritten in gestrecktem Galopp den Hügel hinab, um den Soldaten bei der Verteidigung zu helfen.  
Sie zogen die Schwerter und stürmten direkt ins Kampfgeschehen.  
Immer mehr Pikten strömten aus dem Wald.  
„Schützt den Wagen!", rief ein Zenturio immer wieder und die Soldaten scharrten sich um den Wagen, in dem augenscheinlich der Bischof saß.  
Pfeile surrten wie ein Schwarm von Bienen durch die Luft und fanden ihre Ziele. Kaum, dass die Ritter bei den Römern angekommen waren, waren schon 3 weitere gefallen.  
Wie todbringende Götter wüteten sie zwischen den Pikten.  
Pfeile schlugen in die hölzerne Wand des Wagens.  
Immer wieder warfen Pfeile der Pikten Römer aus dem Sattel und die, die den Sturz überlebten wurden anschließend von den Fußtruppen getötet.  
Tristan spannte zwei Pfeile gleichzeitig in seinen Bogen und schoss sie ab.  
Zwei Krieger, die auf ihn zustürmten fielen leblos zu Boden.  
Überall waren Kampfschreie und Schmerzensschreie zu hören.  
Lancelot sprang behände von seinem Pferd ab, zog die beiden Langschwerter aus den Scheiden, die er auf dem Rücken trug und bewegte sich wie ein Tänzer zwischen den Feinden.  
Zwei Krieger stürmten auf ihn zu.  
Der eine war mit einem Beil und einem Schild bewaffnet.  
Der rechte zielte mit der Axt auf seinen Kopf.  
Lancelot drehte sich ein Stück und rammte dem Mann das Schwert in den Bauch. Das Schwert drang schmatzend in den Bauch des Mannes ein.  
Mit großen, fragenden Augen sah er Lancelot an und versuchte selbst jetzt noch, ihn mit seinem Beil zu erwischen.  
Als Lancelot sich nach links wandte, dem Hieb auswich und somit die Klinge noch tiefer in den Leib stieß, wurden die Augen leblos und der Krieger sackte zusammen. Der andere Kämpfer wollte sich jetzt auf Lancelot stürzen, wurde aber zugleich von einem Pfeil niedergestreckt.  
Lancelot blickte sich um.  
Arthurs Schwert fand seinen Gegner und tötete ihn mit einem gezielten stich durch den Nacken.  
Die Lanzen von Gawain und Galahad streckten jeweils zwei Kämpfer nieder, die sich von hinten an den Wagen heranschleichen wollten.  
Ein Pfeil schoss an Arthurs Pferd vorbei. Tristan, der als bester Bogenschütze unter ihnen galt, schickte einen Pfeil in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.  
Er sah, wie eine Gestalt aus dem Baum fiel und reglos liegen blieb.  
‚Einer weniger. ', dachte er.  
Immer mehr Pikten strömten auf sie zu und mittlerweile standen nur noch 8 römische Soldaten und die Ritter.  
Sie alle scharrten sich um den Wagen und Gawain hob den Vorhang zur Seite.  
Im Inneren des Wagens saß eine Person.  
Aber es war nicht der Bischof.  
Verwundert drehte Gawain sich wieder um und sah, wie ein Krieger auf ihn zu stürmte.  
Plötzlich fiel der Krieger mit einem leeren Gesichtsausdruck ach vorne und blieb im saftig grünen Gras liegen.  
„Es sind zu viele!", schrie Lancelot Arthur über das Geschehen hinweg zu.  
Doch dieser gab nicht auf.  
Immer und immer wieder stach er links und rechts nach Feinden und tötete sie.  
Wie auch seine Gefährten war er nun in einen Kampfrausch hineingeraten.  
Gawain drehte sich abermals um und schaute in das Wageninnere, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht doch falsch geguckt hatte, doch vor ihm saß wirklich nicht der Bischof.  
Plötzlich sprang ihm etwas auf den Rücken und versuchte ihm die Kehle durchzuschneiden.  
Mit einem wütenden Schrei schleuderte Gawain ihn runter und hob ein Beil auf, das neben ihm im Gras lag.  
Wie zwei Ninjas umkreisten die beiden einander.  
Galahad kam seinem Freund zu Hilfe, denn ein weiterer Kämpfer schlich sich von hinten an ihn heran.  
Mit einem guten Schuss fiel der Mann ins Gras.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig drehte er sich um und wich einem Schwertstreich aus.  
Die Axt schlitzte dem Mann den Bauch auf und die Gedärme quollen heraus. Angewidert wandte Gawain sich ab und bahnte sich einen tödlichen Weg durch die feindlichen Kämpfer.  
Er sah, wie Dagonet mit einem rasenden Schrei auf zwei Krieger zuritt, die aus dem kleinen Fluss kamen und dann absprang und die zwei zurück in den Fluss warf. Doch er konnte nicht weiter schauen, denn wieder musste er einem Beil ausweichen, das auf seinen Kopf zielte.  
Bors war wie ein wütendes Tier, das man zu lange gereizt hatte.  
Als er auch noch mit ansehen musste, wie sein bester Freund ins Wasser fiel und augenblicklich von Feinden bestürmt wurde, versuchte er sich einen Weg zu ihm zu bahnen.  
Einem ihm zulaufendem Krieger rammte er sein Schwert in den Bauch, zog es heraus und schlitzte ihm dann mit dem Dolch die Kehle durch.  
Das Blut spritzte auf seine Rüstung und er stieß einen Kampfschrei aus.  
Tristan und Galahad bearbeiteten die Feinde weiterhin mit Pfeil und Bogen und einige sahen aus wie ein Schweizer Käse.  
Tristan schwang sich von seinem Pferd und zog mit tödlicher Ruhe sein Schwert aus der Rückenscheide.  
Geduldig wartete er darauf, dass die Feinde Notiz von ihm nahmen und als ein Krieger mit erhobenem Beil auf ihn zu stürmte, blockte er ihn erst ab und schlitzte ihm anschließend den Unterleib auf.  
Einem anderen Mann durchtrennte er die Kehle, ehe er ihn erreichen konnte. Dagonet war mittlerweile wieder aus dem Wasser aufgetaucht und warf sich auf den Mann, der vor ihm stand.  
Ihm rammte er ein Messer durch die Kehle, doch ehe er es wieder freibekam, war ein weiterer Krieger auf seinen Rücken gesprungen.  
Wütend schrie Dagonet auf und warf sich auf den Rücken.  
Er spürte, wie dem Mann unter ihm, die Knochen brachen und es schmatze.  
Als er aufstand und sich umwandte, sah er, dass zwei Rippen aus der Seite herauskamen, der Kopf war auf einem Stein aufgeschlagen und lag verdreht zur Seite.  
Der rechte Arm war zerschmettert und der Unterarmknochen stand ab.  
Seine Rüstung war nass und es fiel ihm schwer, sich richtig zu bewegen.  
Er verpasste dem Mann vor ihm eine kräftige Kopfnuss, ehe er ihm den Kopf abschlug.  
Das Blut spritzte in hohem Bogen in die Luft und färbte das Wasser kurzzeitig rot, ehe es fortgespült wurde.  
Immer mehr Krieger kamen auf Dagonet zu.  
Wie ein Tier in die Enge getrieben, hieb er auf die Feinde ein.  
Plötzlich surrte ein Pfeil an ihm vorbei und traf einen Kämpfer zwischen die Augen, der daraufhin leblos nach hinten überkippte.  
Verwundert drehten sich einige der Männer um, wurden aber augenblicklich von Pfeilen niedergestreckt.  
Dagonet sah eine Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang auf ihn zu laufen.  
Dabei schoss sie, wie es schien, in aller Ruhe Pfeil um Pfeil ab und tötete die Feinde.  
Er zögerte nicht lange und stach einem Beilkrieger in die Lunge.  
Röchelnd ging der Mann zu Boden.  
Jetzt war die Gestalt neben Dagonet.  
Er warf ihr einen Blick zu und als die Person sich ihm zuwandte, erkannte er die Jägerin aus dem Wald wieder.  
Sie sah ihn an, ehe sie den Bogen auf den Rücken schnallte und die zwei dünnen Langschwerter zog.  
Trotz des Umhangs waren ihre Bewegungen fließend wie das Wasser des Flusses. Dagonet bewunderte sie ein wenig und wandte sich wieder dem Kampf zu.  
Bors war schließlich bei seinem Freund angekommen und gemeinsam töteten sie alle Feinde, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellten.  
Die Unbekannte in dem schwarzen Umhang hatte bisher noch niemand bemerkt.

Angezogen von dem Kampflärm war sie den Rittern gefolgt.  
Als sie sah, wie der Hüne von den Feinden eingekreist und von den anderen abgeschlossen war, zog sie ohne Umschweife ihren Bogen und bat Vayu [sarmatischer Gott des Windes], ihren Pfeilen Schnelligkeit und Treffsicherheit zu verleihen.  
In einer schnellen Serie schoss sie Pfeil um Pfeil ab, so schnell, dass man sie erst sah, wenn sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.  
Wie eine stille, tödliche Tänzerin, die einem nichthörbarem Rhythmus folgte, tänzelte sie geschickt durch die Reihen der Feinde.  
Zwei Kriegern schlitzte sie die Unterleiber auf, einem dritten erst die Beine, sodass er einknickte und dann schlug sie ihm den Kopf ab, den Vierten erstach sie im Vorbeilaufen.  
Sie sah, wie ein Mann, der einen Kreis auf der Stirn hatte, auf den Mann mit dem roten Umhang zustürmte.  
Dieser hielt sein Schwert an die Kehle des Mannes gedrückt.  
Dieser sah ihn an, ließ die Waffe fallen und ging in die Knie. Als die Jägerin herumwirbelte sah sie, wie ein Krieger sich von hinten an den Wagen schlich.  
Keine 2 Sekunden später lag er leblos im Gras.  
In seinem Rücken steckte ein schwarz-weiß gefiederter Pfeil.  
Die nächsten vier Kämpfer erledigte sie ebenfalls mit Pfeil und Bogen.  
Ein Falke schrie über ihr im Himmel.  
Sie blickte auf.  
Ihre Augen verfolgten unter der Kapuze den Falken.  
Er erinnerte sie an ihren eigenen.  
Sie hatte auch mal einen gehabt, bis er dann eines Tages von einem römischen Soldaten getötet wurde, da dieser ihn für ein angebrachtes Abendessen hielt. Seitdem hasste sie die Römer.  
Als die Römer in ihr Dorf kamen, um die Tribute einzuziehen, tötete ihr Vater ihre beiden Brüder.  
_Überall waren Schmerzensschreie zu hören, Metall knallte auf Metall. _  
_Es roch nach verbranntem Holz und nach verbranntem Fleisch. _  
_Ihre Mutter hatte sie unter Tränen angefleht zu fliehen. _  
_Sie sah, wie ihre Mutter vor ihrem Vater kniete. _  
_Sie warf ihr einen letzten Blick zu, der voller Liebe war. _  
_Dann wurden die Augen leer und leblos. _  
_Ihr Vater hatte ihr die Kehle durchgeschnitten. _  
_Die Jägerin sah, wie ihre Mutter zur Seite kippte. _  
_Ihr Vater kam auf sie zu und lächelte sie traurig an. _  
_Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Wange, sah ihr in die Augen. _  
_In seinen Augen lagen Stolz und starke Liebe. _  
_Er hatte ihr ein ‚Leb wohl. ' zugehaucht und sie fortgeschickt. _  
_Er wusste, dass sie überleben würde. _  
_Sie würde den Namen ihres Volkes weiter tragen. _  
_Sie war die Tochter des Anführers. _  
_Mit Tränen in den Augen wandte sie sich ab, sprang auf ihr Pferd und galoppierte davon. _  
_Ohne sich umzudrehen. _  
_An diesem Tag beschloss sie grausame Rache an den Römern…_

Etwas holte sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.  
Wieso tat sie das hier?  
Suchte sie das Gefecht oder den Tod?  
Oder lag es an den mysteriösen Gestalten?  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie musste sich unter einem Schwertstreich wegducken, der auf ihren Kopf gezielt hatte.  
Geschickt tötete sie ihn mit einem kleinen Dolch.  
Die Jägerin blickte sich um.  
Der Mann mit dem roten Umhang hielt dem Krieger immer noch das Schwert an die Kehle.  
Er blickte ihn an.  
Wieso tötete der Mann ihn nicht?  
„Heb es auf.", hörte sie ihn sagen.  
Der Kampflärm ebbte ab.  
Hier und da war ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen von den Verletzten zu hören.  
Die anderen Männer blickten ebenfalls zu ihrem Anführer.  
„Heb es auf!", schrie dieser nun den Krieger an.  
„Oder ich töte dich."  
„Töte mich und weihe diesen Boden mit meinem Blute.", brachte der Krieger mit zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und bot dem Krieger seine Kehle.  
Doch der Mann zögerte.  
Vielleicht spürte er den Blick des Anführers aus dem Wald, denn er ließ den Krieger laufen.  
Die Jägerin hielt den Bogen immer noch umklammert.  
Allmählich klarte die Sicht auf, der Nebel verzog sich und gab sie somit den Blicken der Ritter preis.

Plötzlich bemerkte Gawain eine verdächtige Gestalt.  
Eine Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang.  
Er ergriff einen Bogen, den ein Toter umklammert hielt und zielte auf die Gestalt.  
Er schoss, aber die Gestalt wich ihm behände aus.  
Überrascht stand er da. Er wollte einen weiteren Pfeil abschießen, aber da sagte eine tiefe, raue Stimme: „Nicht, Gawain."  
Es war die Stimme von Dagonet. Dieser stellte sich schützend vor die Gestalt.  
„Dagonet, was soll das?", fragte Bors verwirrt.  
„Sie hat mich gerettet."  
Nun waren auch Arthur, Lancelot und Tristan aufmerksam geworden. Tristan hob seinen Bogen und zielte auf die Gestalt.  
„Gib dich zu erkennen!", ertönte die Stimme vom roten Umhang.  
Vorsichtig trat die Jägerin hinter dem Hünen hervor.  
Sie nahm die Kapuze ab.  
Ihre langen braunen Haare waren zu einem geflochtenen Zopf zusammengebunden, der jetzt herausfiel.  
Dann sah sie den Hünen an und sagte:  
„Skar lo Daera." [Mein Name ist Daera.]  
„Sie heißt Daera.", gab Dagonet wider.  
„Verstehst du uns?", wollte der Mann mit den zwei Schwertern, die er jetzt lässig über den Schultern gekreuzt trug, wissen.


End file.
